


Fractured

by vix_spes



Series: MI6 Cafe Spectre Prompts [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For so long, Bond had thought himself broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured

For so long, James Bond had considered himself to be broken. How could he not?

It wasn't possible to have lived through everything that he had and come out the other side unscathed … no-one could do it. Even if you ignored all of the tragedy in his personal life, he was an agent of Her Majesty's Secret Intelligence Service – one of the best that there was – and it was practically a requirement that you were broken; you didn't get recruited if you weren't. At least not for the double-0 division. Even so, there were degrees of broken. The majority of those in the administrative roles weren't broken in the slightest. The same applied to those in Medical and the minions of Q-branch and R&D. They were all normal people with lives and families outside of Vauxhall Cross. MI6 was just a job to them. It was the field agents, the double-0 division and the executives who were all broken somehow.

They were all different and Bond hadn't quite figured them all out. Some were easy. Mallory had spent time at the hands of the IRA, Tanner had been in the army and witnessed atrocities all over the world while Eve Moneypenny had lost all faith in her abilities as an agent when she had shot Bond off the train in Istanbul. There was Alec, haunted by the murder-suicide of his parents and Q, who had alluded to a variety of things that had happened whilst he was a hacker – Bond suspected coercion that had turned rough, but of course he had no proof – but mostly considered himself broken because he went against everything normally expected of an omega and because he had very little desire for the traditional omega lifestyle.

And then there was Bond. How could he not be at least a little broken after everything that he had been through, after everything that he had seen. His personal life had been full of tragedy even before he joined MI6, even before he finished his teens. After all, he had not only lost his parents but Hannes Oberhauser, the man that he considered to be a second father. He had still had his Aunt Charmain but they had drifted apart once he had started at Eton and by the time he had started at Britannia, it had been years since he had seen her as he had spent almost all of his holidays in Austria. It hadn't become any better once he had left the Navy and joined MI6. Tracey, the beautiful beta daughter of the head of the Union Corse, had been killed on their wedding day as they drove away from the ceremony. Years later, he had watched Vesper drown in the murky waters of the Venetian Grand Canal.

It wasn't just the combination of all of those things that had left Bond feeling broken though. He had felt broken as an alpha. The loss of his parents had completely destroyed any concept of pack that he had held and, as much as he had enjoyed Fettes after being sent down from Eton, the situation hadn't changed much. It had only really been in the Royal Navy that he had found something resembling a pack, albeit one made up of almost entirely alphas and betas. It wasn't exactly what he needed but it was something and some semblance of pack was a hell of a lot better than no pack at all. Besides, the Navy and the SBS had brought him Alec – the other blond alpha who had become like a brother to him. They had shared blood, sweat and tears over the years, killed for Queen and Country and each other as they caroused their way across the globe leaving destruction and broken hearts in their wake. There was no-one that Bond trusted more, no-one else that he wanted at his back in a fight.

Until now.

Now, there was Q.

Q, not only the youngest Quartermaster that MI6 had ever appointed but also the first omega in SIS history. MI6 prided themselves on the fact that, with the exception of the field agents – the double-0 division in particular -, they were more than willing to overlook the usual alpha/omega job hierarchies and place omegas in positions of responsibility. With Q, this trust hadn't been misplaced and had indeed resulted in the most successful Quartermaster in the history of MI6, one that had the trust of every single agent he sent out.

Despite looking like a strong wind would blow him away, never mind that he resembled a particularly impoverished student, Q was sassy, sarcastic and took absolutely no shit from any of his agents. He was always the calm, collected voice on the other end of the comms on missions, knowing instinctively when they needed him and retreating when his presence wasn't wanted. Q's technological advances in Q-branch were now the envy of intelligence services the world over and the field agents loved the new equipment that they were being sent out with.

More than that, for Bond at least, he had looked past Bond's abrasiveness, his cynicism and worked his way past the barriers that Bond had built up, taking up residence there so unobtrusively that, by the time Bond realised, he couldn't imagine Q not being there. Six months into their relationship, Bond no longer considered himself to be broken. Fractured maybe, but not broken, and he was starting to feel stirrings of hope that, in the not too distant future, he wouldn't even be fractured.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/209328.html)


End file.
